I'm Only Human
by Theia Aithre
Summary: Immediately after the fight with Harvest, Yin takes it upon herself to watch over Hei. (Partly Inspired by "Human" by Christina Perri) Oneshot for now


I'm _Only_ Human

* * *

Immediately after the fight with Harvest, Yin takes it upon herself to watch over Hei.

(You don't _need_ to read **Darker than Black**: Shikkoku no Hana to follow my story however it is a good read so why not!)

(Partly Inspired by "Human" by Christina Perri)

* * *

"Alright, this looks like a good spot to rest for the night." Without releasing Yin, Hei walked slowly into the abandoned apartment, quickly surveying the room and any escape routes should it be necessary. Yin stood in silence, her thin form still pressed securely into Hei's side as he moved about the room. "Tomorrow, we'll have to start moving again. It would be ideal if I could sea-"

"Hei?" Yin tilted her head up slowly, her wide vacant eyes reflecting Hei's own rugged and weary appearance. He sighed and released her then, gently guiding her to the bumpy bed that sat in the corner of the room.

"You're right, we should rest." A loud creak of springs signified that he had thrown himself, quite unceremoniously onto the mattress, Yin stayed seated on the edge of the bed, her head down, hands settled neatly in her lap. "Wake me up tomorrow… when the sun r-" Tilting her head, she patiently waited for him to continue his request, after a few beats of silence she righted herself and faced forward. The only things that Yin was aware of were the soft exhales of the man asleep behind her and the subtle sound of water dripping and collecting into a small puddle some ways away. As time slowly eased on and the warmth of the sun touching her hands steadily rose, a strange feeling akin to restlessness settled deep within Yin. Hei said they needed to leave, but he was tired. He needed to rest, especially after everything that had just happened. She needed to make sure he was safe while he slept, this was something she was sure she could do.

And so, for the next three days Yin sat diligently on the edge of the bed, making sure to be alert of anything out of the ordinary should she need to wake her companion. By the night of the third day she had long lost track of how long she had been sitting there, only just barely swinging her feet from time to time. She shifted once or twice, but remained generally still as a statue. By the time the restlessness within her grew too much to bare, the dark veil that surrounded her was alive with the sound of crickets and other such strange sounds she had no name for, or was it that she couldn't remember? With much more effort than it seemed she slowly stood and carefully dusted the sides of her skirt. There was that sound again, it was as if it was calling her.

_Drip...drip_

Feeling the chilled breeze from the cracked window ruffle her dress about she carefully took a step forward into the new darkness before her. Ever so slowly, she ventured forward, sliding her feet across the littered surface. Suddenly remembering advice her friend Kiko had given her she tried to count her steps, however she never got far before the next number would escape her. It never fully disappeared, it remained shadowed just behind a sort of wall that Yin could not for the life of her find the strength to climb. The darkness that enveloped her slowly grew thicker and Yin weakly reached forward, her goal fading away quickly, her sense of place disappearing and slipping through her weak grasp. Then she heard it again, that sound, it pulled her back to reality and reinvigorated her determination.

_Water_

With more haste, she took quicker steps toward the _drip_ that had been taunting her since they arrived to this strange place. Thanks to her sudden rush she stepped into something cold and hard, her delicate foot twisting over the mysterious curved surface and for just a moment, both feet left the ground. Just as sudden as it had happened Yin was now face first on the cold floor, sharp edges digging into her cheek. Yin lay in a daze for what felt like seconds before she heard the weary springs of the mattress complain loudly and hurried footsteps scramble to her side. All at once she was turned and lifted of the ground and into a tight embrace.

"Yin?! Are you alright? What happened? Crap your face...hang on a second." Yin just remained still, her head throbbing painfully, slowly she lifted her hand to her cheek and tenderly touched the swelling that seeped a warm liquid.

"Hei."

Yin was lifted higher then, but before she could be taken anywhere she shook her head. Reaching out once more toward the sound that now seemed to tease her, she tried her best to move forward.

"Yin wha-" A soft gasp and a slew of curses engulfed her darkened web. Feeling callused fingers engulf her delicate fingers she was pulled through the blackness before her. Quite suddenly, everything around her burst into shades of blue and black as her fingers were dipped into the shallow pool she had been seeking. Through the eyes of the small Spector she made in the black water she scanned the room slowly. Each corner and edge examined with care, noting anything worthwhile, the pipe she slipped on, the glass shards stained with blood and the shattered window that allowed slivers of moonlight to seep into the room. Stopping now on the man before her Yin slowly lifted her head to gaze quietly at his frazzled appearance. Something unsettling settled inside her chest and she slowly placed her hand over her heart. The feeling burned her yet made her cold all the same, this feeling had a name… _guilt_?

"Sorry...Hei... sorry." Shaking her head slowly Yin hung her head as realization hit her. She had woken him, scared him even, and caused such distress in his mysterious eyes.

"No, it's not your fault Yin, I should have made sure you were okay before I went to sleep." He reached forward and carefully placed two fingers below her chin, tilting her face up level with his. "Don't be sorry."

"Hei… I" Yin pondered her thoughts for or moment, but only frowned slightly as her words slipped away. Everything she wanted to say out of reach, and the concern in Hei's eyes filled her with that strange feeling again. Taking a deep breath to try and force her thoughts out she raised her hand up slowly toward his face. A moment later her hand was grabbed rather tightly and she was pulled forward quickly. Yin gasped quietly as Hei embraced her, one hand holding the back of her head delicately and the other wrapped securely around her waist.

"How long was I out?" Yin relaxed into his hold, the words for her answer slowly forming on her tongue. Each syllable filled her thoughts and with a push of air she released them

"Three days."

"Three? Yin, why did you let me sleep so long?" He pulled back then, holding her gently at arms length. "What if something happened? You… you're hurt now. Ugh, I'm so stupid." Yin blinked slowly, once again trying so desperately to say something but her thoughts became muddled and confused.

"...Safe, Hei… you're safe." His eyes widened slightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Once again he pulled her into an embrace, his hold tighter than before.

"You're right, thank you Yin. Don't forget to rest yourself too, you're _just_ as human as anyone else." His words seeped into her mind and invigorated her heart, with wide eyes she slowly returned his embrace with the slightest of squeezes.

She was _just as human as anyone_, a small smile nearly broke her blank facade and for a brief moment, she believed it too.

* * *

A/N: I had this in my files for a long time but I wanted to dedicate myself to finishing my Zelda Fic first! If you like Zelda give it a shot!

~Theia


End file.
